Dennis Taylor
"S-Stop! You...!? NO! Aaaaaaaaagh!" Victim Information Dennis Taylor is featured in the first case as the victim in the Forensics section of Trauma Team. His case is named "Locked-Room Mystery". His death is initially ruled as a suicide, due to the fact that he was found dead in his apartment with a slit wrist, the knife near him, and his apartment having been set on fire. Naomi Kimishima hears his last words, however, and determines that it is a murder. Case File Dr. Kimishima hears two testimonies: one says that Dennis was depressed and the other says the opposite. When she searches for clues, she figures out that he was a drug dealer and hid his drugs in the wall. The wall that was found empty upon investigation, so she concludes that the killer went into Dennis' room to kill him for his drugs. Dennis was stabbed in the torso with a screwdriver; causing him to suffocate because he began to bleed internally inside his lung, which explains the red dots in his eyes. Once Dennis dies, the killer faked his death by making it seem it was a suicide, First, the killer created a "locked room mystery" by unscrewing the door handle enough to escape, then rescrewing the door handle once he was outside. Second, the fire trick was rigged to start after the killer left. Then, the killer carried him to the bed, cut Dennis' wrist and changed his clothes to hide the blood stains on his shirt. However, when the killer tried to button the shirt, he removed his gloves, leaving his fingerprints on the shirt buttons. Later, the police found out about Dennis' death and believed that it was a suicide because of the locked room and the knife. Naomi later discovers the truth -- the murderer turned out to be the repairman (Liam Richardson) that gave the fake alibi to mislead the police. Liam then attempts to kill Naomi after she finds out the truth, but is shot by her instead. The police then arrives to apprehend Liam. Trivia *This case is the only Forensics mission that is not related to the Rosalia Virus. Also, it could be that the case was made to get the player to understand the gameplay aspects of Forensics and later thrown in more serious cases. *This entire scenario suffers from a major plot hole. The true cause of death is discovered to be asphyxiation due to blood pooling in the lungs from a stab wound by a screwdriver. Part of the evidence is figuring out that the killer changed Dennis’ clothing to hide the stab wound and make his death look like a suicide. However, when you first examine the body there is no stab wound and only a bruise. If the screwdriver indeed pierced the victim it would leave more than just a bruise and Naomi would’ve been able to ascertain that a stab wound was incongruent with a slashed wrist. The stab wound becomes visible on the body after Naomi knows about it. Category:Trauma Team Category:Forensics Category:Deceased